Valentine Drabble
by Anti Rainbows
Summary: Tis a short drabble for Valentine Days. RyouMalik.


**Valentines Drabble**

Disclaimer: Do Not Own

A.n: So, I had it planned, this really nice Short Story for Valentines Day. I was going to have Malik stalking Ryou, cause he was obsessed with him, and wanted Ryou to be his Valentine's, he was even going to give Ryou a live heart in his school locker… and… well… something happened…

I started working on rewrites for YGO stories I did, and my original fiction (That I'm trying to get published when I finish it, so it takes priority over fanfiction) stuff, and… it never got written.

It's like an hour before Valentines, and I'm just starting on something.

So here you guys are my short probably less then a 1000 words, V-Day Drabble. It's not dark, it's not morbid, but it's Malik/Ryou (What else?)!

**V-Day Drabble**

He hated it. He didn't know why he hated it either, he just did. It could have been the concept of the day itself- going out to buy expensive gift for people, who on any other day could care less, because apparently it's the thing to do, and it shows how much you love them- it could of also been the ridiculous colors associated with it- Pink and Red. He'd bite, the red wasn't so bad, he was rather fond of the color red itself (or at least dark red) but the Pink… the pink was just awful, and it was _everywhere_- and then, the last possibility, the one he knew not to be true, he could of hated it just because he was alone.

He knew when he opened his locker door know flowers or cards would be waiting inside, no one wanted to give the weird kid any presents, the kid who was always by himself, always mumbling under his breath.

With a tired sigh he grabbed his books from the locker and slammed the door shut, dragging himself down the hallway, glaring at all the romantic couples that were loitering around. A few would see him, see the looks, and scatter away. He somewhat found that strangely satisfying.

If he was going to have a crappy valentines day, then everyone else should to, not that he cared, he didn't live valentines day anyways, and it really didn't bother him whether or not he had anyone to share it with. It was just a marketing ploy, an easy way for Hallmark to make some money.

Which just added another reason to the list- Hallmark. The embodiment or evil, or so he was convinced.

He jumped, jolted from his thoughts as he felt someone grab his elbow and yank him backwards. He flailed about for a few seconds trying to gain his balance.

He opened his mouth to say something before noticing the person had gone, barely making out the person blonde hair as they turned the corner.

He looked down, feeling the extra weight in his arms.

Someone had given him a box of chocolates.

He felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he walked home that day, pondering over who could have given him the chocolates. He thought he caught sight of blonde hair as the person turned the corner, and he only knew one person with blonde hair…

End

Extra

Malik yawned as he parked his motorcycle in the grass. He wasn't supposed to, the landlady had loudly forbidden anything from being on the lawn if it would damage her grass, and Malik was pretty sure his motorcycle would damage the grass, but what the lady didn't know wouldn't hurt her, or so he reasoned.

Trudging himself up the stairs to there apartment he yawned loudly and threw himself onto the small couch, just in time to hear the front door open again. Ryou was home.

He prepared himself mentally for another couple of hours like this morning- Ryou in a bad mood because of the holidays. He saw Bakura out of the corner of his eyes exit the kitchen as Ryou entered the living room, and waltz straight up to Malik.

Malik looked up, staring at him.

"What?" He asked head tilting to the side in curiosity. Curiosity was soon forgotten though as Ryou bent forward over him and he felt the other boy's lips brushing against his. When he finally pulled away Ryou was still smiling.

"Thank you for the chocolates!" Ryou said before retiring to his room, probably for homework.

"… I thought you said you weren't getting him anything." Bakura stated from his spot in the doorway. Malik gave him a confused look.

"I didn't…"

"…"

"Should I want to kill whoever did?"

"… Ryou doesn't know any better, and he's actually happy."

"… Good Point."

END


End file.
